


Visiting him

by Nuclear_Menace



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy is baby, Father-Son Relationship, Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), M/M, No Henry, Sammy is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuclear_Menace/pseuds/Nuclear_Menace
Summary: Inspired by mine and my boyfriend's kin memories. Oh God why did I cry writing this
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Visiting him

It was raining. Fitting for where they were. The young toon's hand tightened around Sammy's slimmer one as they stepped along the wet gravel path, a path they walked far too often. The smell of wet stone and grass permeated the air, and the rain stained the older headstones a darker gray. The headstone they were looking for, however, was fairly recent. A muted black marble, embellished with golden letters. Sammy's heart clenched- they were there.

Bendy stepped forwards, his tail flicking as he gently traced the letters; letters that solidified the fact that Henry was well and truly gone. Gone too soon, Sammy thought to himself. 

It had happened in a blur- Henry was in the kitchen with their adopted demon-son, teaching him to cook. Sammy himself was in the sitting room reading. Then there was a thump, a scream. Bendy sobbing, saying that Henry was on the floor. Paramedics. A deathly white hospital room. An office. A letter. 

Nothing else they could do for him.

Sammy shook his head to clear his brain from the maelstrom of thoughts clouding within. He placed a gentle hand upon the toon's head, right between his horns. 

"I miss him, Sammy," said Bendy, his usual energy-filled voice low and sad.

"I do too," he replied.

"Do you think he misses us too?"

"I...I'd believe so, yes," Sammy's free hand tightened it's grip around the small toon's tail which had crept up his arm.

"I'm cold,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, real cold," Bendy shivered as though emphasising his point. He pulled his tail out of Sammy's grasp and looked up expectantly. Sammy smiled to himself and stooped to lift the ink demon up, who in return clung to him and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"We coming back tomorrow?" Came the muffled, sleepy voice of the demon in his arms.

Sammy took one last look at the stone and tightened his grip.

"Yes. We're coming back tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> cherry bepis 
> 
> Thanks for reading this mess I love you  
> 🥺👉👈


End file.
